


the journey to you

by windthorne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windthorne/pseuds/windthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he didn't realize the enormity of her touch until he actually wanted it. </p><p>(in which ichigo really, really wants to hold rukia's hand.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the journey to you

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i just like writing my otp's holding hands ok. i understand that i wrote something similar for jeankasa, but at least this is more lighthearted.
> 
> this was my first actual attempt at ichiruki (i wrote this before lost in your lungs), and i wrote this in my iphone notes because i just could not get these losers out of my head. enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own bleach or j.t.'s swaggy ass music

_'cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

* * *

He didn't realize the enormity of her touch until he actually wanted it.

There were times when it was simpler, the thought of her hand in his, or his arm a hair away from hers. Before, this sense was merely common knowledge...

Until it wasn't.

Ever since the night at the skating rink, he hasn't stopped about their hands. Her hands in particular. Her lithe and his strong. Even though hers felt fragile, he knew they could grasp infinity in the blink of an eye. Both reused and redone by healing reiatsu and Inoue's power, their hands were their strength. And yet... he wanted to protect and hold her in him like no other.

Her hand weld a blade as bright as her skin (white, cold, _burning_ ) while his held the opposite (black, _bold,_ unyielding). So much history bound--in the tips of their fingers.

Ichigo wanted to know her history, no matter how devastating or dark it was.

At least there was a start--in the space between her fingers, the crests of his calluses.

 _There._ She was there.

* * *

_the vacancy that sat in my heart_

_is a space that now you hold_

* * *

He felt everything, from when she clutched his biceps to when she stroked his back. His thoughts flew to something akin of skin to skin--

No. He willed himself to think of anything but that. Anything but the ghostly ways of her lips and her eyes.

What right did he have to think about those kinds of things when he shuddered at the thought of holding her damn hand?

But in the end, that was all he wanted more than anything. He could handle his lingering thoughts, but that was basically it after that. Whenever she was around now, his hands shook to the point where he dropped his drink-- _twice._ When she simply walked by, or her reiatsu was sensed, sweat gleamed on his palms. It was to the point where it was irritating. He was Soul Society's hero for crying out loud. He was a shinigami, a hollow, a quincy--

A human.

Yes, he was human. He had that part of him, too. Which would definitely explain why he was getting nervous around her. That would explain it. His human side knew the answer.

Because no matter how much his reiatsu spiked whenever she was just in his range, he would always keep his head cool. His body would definitely disagree, but he would know. He would understand that this was normal.

It was okay to fall for a girl like her.

_(She changed my world.)_

* * *

  _show me how to fight for now_

_and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

* * *

 "Idiot." she said, and he turned his head to face her.

He wondered how much shorter she could get, or how much taller he could grow. Even when he was sitting at his desk, they were still at eye level.

Meaning, he couldn't hide from her now.

"What did I do now?" He asked, though not with an annoyed tone. He swiveled around to face her completely, and their eyes connect full-on. But neither backed down from the intense gazes they shared.

"You've been acting weird," She crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes. "Your head is somewhere else."

He wanted to smile, but it would make him suspicious. So he settled for a snicker. _She knows me so well._ "There's nothing bothering me."

She raised a brow. "I never asked nor did I mention something bothering you."

 _Shit, maybe the whole knowing-me-so-well thing isn't so great sometimes._ "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. I can handle this myself."

"Idiot, don't you remember anything from the speeches I've given you?" She pointedly looked away, recalling through her memories the rises she'd given him. "I'll retell you one right now, you know, the one about us carrying the same pain and all that--"

"Rukia," he said her name seriously, and she glanced at him again. "It's not that serious. Plus, it's not something I can talk to you about, anyway."

"Ah, is this about your... how you say... _manly_ problems?" she emphasized on the "manly" with her quoting fingers. His eyes immediately darted to said fingers, and his heart burned.

She didn't notice his change of posture (straightened back, closed fists, heightened breath), and continued on with her wild imagination. "Though, if it is about that--what was it called? Oh!--Testerone! Yes, if it's about your problems with being a teenage boy like your father always talks about, then please, do not tell me about them."

He blinked, and her words sank in. He sat back, baffled, and sputtered, "Wh-what! No! T-that's NOT what I'm talking about!"

"Ichigo, Ichigo," her high school girl voice turned on, and he blushed violently. "You don't have to make a big deal out of it. It's not my fault you're having those problems!"

"But-but I'm not." he sighed, dragging a hand down his face and standing up. Their eyes were no longer at the same level, but he still felt her eyes on him nonetheless. "Rukia, I promise you, it's anything but that."

Mostly.

"Whatever you say, fool." she patted his back and made her way out of his room, swaying hips and flowing hair and all that.

She didn't see how red his cheeks got at the warmth that lingered on his back.

* * *

  _you were right here all along._

* * *

He did it without thinking.

It just happened, he swore.

"Rukia." he whispered, and his hand moved for hers without a second thought. He didn't even get to regret his action because it was already too late.

She stared him down. "Ichigo."

Their words were sparse and few as she lied on the ground of Urahara's shop, where, once again, she was healing. Her stomach was wrapped up tightly, and it definitely hurt to breathe. Of course they had to get reckless during a hollow attack. Of course she had to get hurt in front of him. And of course, he had to save her.

No words needed to be said. She didn't say thank you, because he knew that's not what she wanted to say. He didn't say anything either, because for all he knew, her limbs were still perfectly capable of jabbing him in the stomach.

They never had to say anything in times like this, because they both just knew.

If she were to say she was fine, he would just say shut up. Even if it was the other way around, the same situation would ensue.

That was just how their tandem worked. Nothing perfect, but doable. And easy.

He didn't realize his hand around hers until she tightened her grip, squeezing his fingers. He blinked for a moment, his eyes lingering between hers and their intertwined hands.

She counted the seconds that pass, and the number of times his eyes switched back and forth, before his cheeks turned scarlet.

She smirked. "Ichigo?"

"Ah--yes?"

"It's just my hand, idiot. You act like you're holding nii-sama's eyes."

An image of Byakuya's face appeared in his head, his expression not one of approval. In the next vision, he saw cherry blossoms and a line of swords.

He gulped, but his hands stayed in place.

"Byakuya is going to kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't know, song lyrics are from mirrors by the love of my life, Justin timberlake.
> 
> lmfao ichigo is such a loser getting all flustered over holding her hand god leave me here to d i e


End file.
